Tu pasado es mi futuro
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Han pasado 3 meses desde que Damon murió en la Dimensión Oscura. En Fells Church todo ha seguido su curso: las chicas están en la universidad estudiando magisterio. Todo va bien hasta que una tarde Bonnie hace un hechizo y Elena desaparece para reaparecer en 1491 en Florecia, donde conoce a un Damon adolescente. ¿Logrará Elena volver a su época? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Damon y Elena?
1. Capítulo 1

ARGUMENTO

Han pasado tres meses desde que Damon murió en la Dimensión Oscura. Hace tres meses que Elena y sus amigos volvieron de allí y su relación con Stefan terminó trágicamente con la muerte del hermano de este . En Fells Church la vida había seguido su curso: las chicas están en la universidad estudiando magisterio. Todo va bien hasta que una tarde Bonnie hace un hechizo y Elena desaparece para reaparecer en 1491 en Florecia, donde conoce a Damon de adolescente. ¿Logrará Elena volver a su época? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Damon y Elena?

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO

Elena, Meredith y Bonnie salían de la clase de Lenguaje para irse juntas a la de Psicología. Meredith hablaba del fin de semana con Bonnie mientras Elena las seguía por los pasillos de la facultad encerrada en sí misma. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la clase, sus dos amigas se giraron hacia ella como esperando una respuesta.

-Perdón -se disculpó la rubia al darse cuenta-, ¿qué decíais?

-Elena -contestó Meredith-, esto no puede seguir así. Arréglalo con Stefan o empieza a salir con otro chico porque esto no hay quien lo aguante. Como sigas así suspenderás el semestre y tu tía te mandará de vuelta a Fell's Church. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Lo siento, Meredith. Pero aún duele el haber perdido a Damon antes de poderle decir lo mucho que lo amo, ¿sabes? Tú, cuando llegue Navidad tendrás a tus padres y a Alaric. Yo me tendré que enfrentar a la tercera Navidad sin padres y encima sin Damon. Perdona si no estoy al cien por cien.

Ante eso, Meredith se sintió fatal y se quiso disculpar con su amiga, pero Bonnie se le adelantó ofreciéndole algo que les sorprendió tanto a Elena como a la morena.

-Mi abuela me ha enseñado un hechizo nuevo para levantar el ánimo. Lo podríamos probar esta noche en la residencia. ¿Qué te parece?

-La idea -respondió la rubia- es buena y te lo agradezco en el alma, pero no creo que un hechizo para levantar el ánimo sea suficiente para mí ahora. Tal y como están las cosas, creo que necesitaré uno para recomponerme el corazón.

-¡¿Sí?! -exclamó la pelirroja- ¡Qué bien, tengo uno!

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te apuntas entonces, Elena?

-Venga, va. Si así me dejais tranquila...

-¿Van a entrar -oyeron decir al señor Kelly, el profesor de Psicología, quien las esperaba apoyado en la puerta, gesto que a Elena le recordó a Damon- en clase o se van a quedar aquí de tertulia, señoritas?

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor Kelly. Pero es que Elena lo está pasando muy mal con la muerte de su novio.

-¡Bonnie! -Exclamó Elena.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita Gilbert? Si lo desea, podemos hablar del tema cuando acabe la clase.

-Muchas gracias, señor Kelly. Se lo agradezco mucho, pero ahora no quiero hablar del tema.

-Como usted quiera. Pero, sepa que si me necesita, aquí estoy yo para escucharle, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias -respondió Elena antes de matar con la mirada a Bonnie y entrar en la clase para sentarse en su mesa.

-Lo siento -susurró la pelirroja-, Elena. Pero tenía que distraerle para que no nos reprendiese.

-Y, ¿no se te podría haber ocurrido otra cosa que decir que eso?

-Además -añadió Meredith-, Damon no era su novio.

-¡Meredith!

-Pero porque ella no se atrevió a dejar a Stefan y empezar una relación con Damon, que si no sí que lo habría sido.

-¡Bonnie!

-¡Chicas! -Volvió el profesor a regañarlas- Como tenga que volverles a llamar la atención, no entrarán en esta clase en lo que queda de trimestre. ¿Estamos?

A partir de ese momento no abrieron la boca en toda la clase, y cuando esta terminó quedaron en que Bonnie haría el hechizo en su cuarto a medianoche.

* * *

Meredith se había encargado de llevar todo lo que Bonnie le había dicho que necesitaría para el hechizo. Habían puesto velas dispuestas en un círculo en el que Elena se tendría que meter.

-¿Segura que esto hará que no me duela tanto el haberle perdido?

-Sí, Elena. Tú confía en mí con esto como confías en mis visiones, ¿vale?

-Supongo que no pierdo nada al intentarlo.

-Exacto. Bueno, ¿ya está todo listo, Meredith?

-Sí. ¿Tienes algo de él, Elena?

Elena se llevó la mano a la medallita de la Virgen que llevaba en el cuello. Se la había regalado Damon aquella maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos y de la que él no se acordaba por culpa de Sinichi. No habían tenido sexo a diferencia de lo que él había creído, aún se acordaba como si hubiese sido esa misma mañana lo nervioso que estaba él cuando entró en la cabaña y la vio despierta. Sólo habían estado hablando de su madre. De lo cariñosa y comprensiva que había sido siempre con él. Y, entonces fue cuando le dio la medalla.

-Sólo tengo esto -contestó ella enseñándosela a sus amigas-. Fue el último regalo que le hizo su madre antes de morir. Damon me la dio como prueba de su amor hacia mí. Aunque yo le traicionase después.

-Bien -respondió Bonnie-. Déjame tocarla un poco mientras digo las palabras del hechizo.

Elena la cogió y se la acercó a la pelirroja mientras esta empezaba con el ritual. Las velas se encendieron solas y un viento comenzó a soplar de repente, con todas las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto. Elena sintió una especie de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, como si millones de hormigas le estuviesen correteando por todas partes. Antes de cerrar los ojos estaba en su cuarto de la residencia y cuando los volvió a abrir al notar que el viento había cesado y Bonnie se había callado, vió que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. Lo único que podía decir era que se estaba en un gran jardín. Al mirar a su alrededor vio al fondo una casa enorme. Se parecía muchísimo a los palacios renacentistas que había dado en Historia del Arte. Pero eso no podía ser, no podía estar en Italia. Aunque viendo las veces que Bonnie había hecho un hechizo bien... Estaba pensando en acercarse a la casa cuando oyó que alguien le decía algo en italiano. Sí, definitivamente, Bonnie no daba una a derechas.

Al girarse se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, de unos 40 años aproximadamente, que la decía algo. Entonces se fijó en su manera de vestir, y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Al ver que el hombre le seguía hablando, decidió decirle lo poquito que Damon le había conseguido enseñar en italiano.

-Scusi signore. Io no parlo italiano. Io parlo inglese. (lo siento, señor. No hablo italiano. Hablo inglés)

-Oh, sois inglesa. ¿Os habéis perdido, signorina?

-Yo... -Elena se puso a pensar qué podía decirle a ese hombre que la miraba como si fuese un pastel de chocolate.

-Si me decís vuestro nombre y con qué familia os hospedáis tal vez os pueda ayudar.

-Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, pero no sé ni dónde estoy ni que ha sido de mis acompañantes. Iba con mis tíos hacia Florencia pero unos maleantes nos asaltaron y nos robaron todo lo que teníamos.

-Ya estáis en Florencia, signorina Gilbert. Eso explica por qué estáis en ropas menores. Venid conmigo a mi casa que yo os ayudaré.

Elena lo miró con desconfianza, no sabía por qué, pero había algo en ese hombre que no la terminaba de gustar. Iba a rechazar su oferta cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Así que, hizo de tripas corazón y decidió seguirle aunque sin confiar del todo en él.

-Muchas gracias, señor...

-Oh, sí. Que modales los míos, me paso el día repitiéndoselo a mis hijos y ahora lo hago yo. Soy Giusseppe Salvatore.

Elena se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. ¿En serio? ¿Giusseppe Salvatore? ¿Cuántos Giusseppe podría haber habido en Florencia en la familia de Damon y Stefan? ¿Acaso sería casualidad? Igual era un apellido común en aquella época.

-¿Os encontráis bien, signorina?

-Sí, sólo un poco confusa. Y cansada.

-No os preocupeis. Entrad conmigo en mi palazzo. Ahí mis doncellas se ocuparán de vos. E icluso podréis poneros un vestido de mi esposa, ella tenía vuestro mismo tipo.Y así también podréis conocer a mis hijos.

* * *

Elena se miró al espejo. Se acordó de la fiesta de Halloween a la que fue vestida de Dama Renacentista y a la misma que Damon fue de la Muerte. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no oyó lo que la sirvienta le decía.

-Perdón. ¿Qué me decías?

-Que estáis tan hermosa que como os vea el señorito se enamorará de vos nada más veros. Ese color os sienta muy bien con vuestros cabellos, piel y ojos.

-Muchas gracias...

-Bianca, signorina. Ahora tenéis que bajar al comedor, signorina. Es la hora de la cena y el signore me ha ordenado que os acompañase al comedor para que cenaseis con él y los señoritos.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Bianca.

Elena ya se marchaba por el pasillo en compañía de la sirvienta cuando una voz le hizo pararse en seco. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Ella no entendió lo que dijo ya que habló en italiano pero tras algo que le dijo la doncella, él habló en inglés.

-Vaya. Así que tú eres la nueva furcia de mi padre, cada vez se las busca más jóvenes.

Elena se giró hacia él y vio que era mucho más joven de lo que era cuando se convirtió en vampiro y que había un niño de unos 10 años junto a él, sin duda alguna ese debía ser Stefan.

-¿No nos vas a decir cómo te llamas? -Siguió diciendo él-. Encima tiene la poca vergüenza de vestirte con los vestidos de mi madre. Debes de ser muy cara. -Ante eso Elena ya no pudo aguantar más y el insulto venció a la alegría de estar enfrente suyo de nuevo y, alzando la mano le dio una torta en la mejilla dejándole completamente cortado y se fue todo lo rápido que pudo en compañía de Bianca, quien no podía salir de su asombro al haber visto la escena.

Cuando hubo llegado al comedor, Giusseppe estaba esperando sentado en la mesa presidiéndola. Este, al verla aparecer, se levantó y le ayudó a sentarse. Estaba acercándose a su sitio cuando oyó los inconfundibles pasos de sus hijos.

-Oh, signorina Elena. Aquí vienen mis hijos.

Elena al oír eso se puso tiesa en su silla y más al ver aparecer a Damon por su derecha y sentarse junto a ella. Ni siquiera le miró. Le había echado muchísimo de menos, pero lo que le había dicho era imperdonable, y más sabiendo qué clase de hombre había sido Giusseppe.

-Hijos míos, os presento a la señorita Elena Gilbert. Había venido a pasar unos días a Florencia con sus tíos pero les asaltaron por el camino y se ha perdido. Así que, hasta que no aparezcan sus tíos, será nuestra invitada. Y le trataremos con honor, respeto y educación, ¿queda claro, chicos?

Miró hacia Damon y vio que este tenía sus negros ojos clavados en ella durante todo el discurso de su padre. Damon tenía la mejilla izquierda completamente roja del tortazo que le había dado Elena.

-Sí, padre - le distrajo Stefan.

-¿Damon?

-Por supuesto, padre. Seré la educación encarnada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-Nada. Al parecer debo disculparme -añadió mirando a Elena fijamente otra vez.

-¿Qué has hecho ya, Damon? -Elena notó que Damon se ponía tieso en la silla y que se le había quitado toda la chulería de repente, al mirar a su padre vio por qué. ¿En serio ese horrible hombre iba a pegar a su hijo delante de su invitada? Decidió , que por el bien de Damon y de ese pequeño Stefan intentaría solucionar el problema.

-No os preocupéis, señor -le dijo a Damon mirándole a los ojos y poniendo esa sonrisa que tanto le había gustado a su Damon-. Sólo ha sido un malentendido, ¿no es cierto?

Damon se la quedó mirando a los ojos y lo notó. Notó que en ese momento ese joven Damon había caído en sus redes como ya lo había hecho el Damon adulto.

-Por supuesto, signorina -le respondió él cogiéndola de la mano y dándole un casto pero sugerente beso en esta.

Estaban tan ocupados los dos mirándose de esa forma que daba a entender que para ellos no existía nadie más que ellos, que no se dieron cuenta la forma en a que Giusseppe les miraba. Tan serio como siempre, pero tan esperanzador como un padre que acaba de ver cómo su primogénito se enamora de una buena muchacha.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y mandadme vuestras reviews, please!

Bss dsd STZ


	2. Capítulo 2

Espero -le oyó a Giuseppe decirle- que la cena sea de vuestro gusto, signorina Elena. He mandado comprar faisán y perdices porque teníamos una invitada.

-¿Otra vez con esas, padre?

-Damon, ya basta. Comerás lo que te sirvan y punto.

-No pienso comer absolutamente nada.

-Pues vete a tus aposentos. Ya hablaremos más tarde, chico.

Damon se levantó tan rápidamente y con tal genio que la silla se cayó al suelo y Giuseppe se levantó la puso bien y cogiendo a su hijo del brazo salió del comedor y subió las escaleras con él.

Elena se debatió entre subir y ayudar a Damon o quedarse a consolar al pequeño Stefan que tenía la cabeza agachada y no había dicho nada en todo el rato. Pero justo cuando se iba a levantar apareció una criada con las bandejas de la cena. A Elena se le revolvió el estómago mientras le servían una codorniz y una porción de faisán.

-¿Sabes? -Le dijo Stefan por primera vez- A Damon no le gusta comer carne que no sea cerdo o pollo a lo sumo. Padre se enfada mucho con él porque eso no es apropiado para el hijo de un conde. Pero Damon es muy testaduro y no hace caso a padre, por eso él le tiene que castigar. Enseguida bajarán, estoy seguro.

Elena no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿En verdad Stefan seguía siendo tan inocente como para creer que lo que su padre hacía estaba bien? ¿O era acaso el típico síntoma de autoculpabilidad del maltratado?

-Stefan -le dijo ella cogiéndole la mano-, lo que tu padre le hace a tu hermano no está bien. Si Damon no puede comer carne, no debería pegarle por ello.

-¿Papá es malo?

-Oh, pequeño. No es que sea malo, pero necesita ayuda. Voy a hablar con él, tú cena.

Elena se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras. Oía los gritos de Giuseppe, los golpes y los leves quejidos de Damon desde el gran pasillo. Pero justo cuando logró llegar al cuarto del que procedían, Giuseppe abrió la puerta y salió encontrándose con Elena ahí parada.

-¿Ocurre algo -le preguntó él como si no hubiese pasado nada-, signorina?

-No, sólo que no me parece bien que le castigueis porque no le guste el faisán. A mí tampoco me gusta y mis padres no me obligan a comerlo.

-Bueno, puede que en Inglaterra sean así de permisivos con la educación de los hijos, pero Damon es mi heredero y no permitiré que sea un enclenque. Con vuestro permiso, signorina.

Elena se lo quedó mirando mientras él volvía al salón con Stefan a comerse lo que tenía en el plato sin volverse a preocupar por su hijo mayor ni por su invitada. Un quejido desde el interior del cuarto llamó su atención. Entró y lo que se encontró en ella hizo que su alma se le cayese a los pies. Damon estaba tirado en el suelo, con la camisa quitada y tenía la espalda llena por completo de sangre, por no decir de los golpes que empezaban a colorearse en su blanca piel. Sin pensárselo dos veces entró dentro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Damon levantó la cabeza y al verla ahí dentro, se levantó y se sentó en la cama intentándose poner la camisa sin mancarse demasiado.

-No te la pongas -le dijo ella cogiéndole la muñeca para evitar que siguiese haciéndolo- o se te infectará.

Damon la miró a los ojos y otra vez pudo ver Elena que la estaba mirando con esa mirada. La misma que tenía cuando le sacó el malach. La miraba con amor y agradecimiento. Algo raro en Damon.

-No me he llegado a disculpar con mi comportamiento de antes con vos.

-No hace falta, tranquilo. Date la vuelta, te curaré eso.

Damon la obedeció sin decir ni pío y Elena se puso manos a la obra. Una vez limpia la espalda de sangre, vio que no era ran grave como había creído en un principio. Sólo tenía una herida en el homoplato derecho que era la causante de que tuviese la espalda llena de sangre.

-Aunque -le susurró él- no te lo creas, eso no me lo ha hecho él. He sido yo al caerme contra el espejo. ¿Es muy profundo?

-¿La verdad? No mucho, pero creo que quedará cicatriz.

-Merda -se quejó él. Ahora ya sabía Elena por qué y cuándo se había hecho Damon la cicatriz que tenía en el hombro. Ese desgraciado no se merecía a sus hijos.

-No te preocupes, en la zona que está no se te va a ver. Y quien te la vaya a ver no le importará que tengas una cicatriz y menos por lo que ha sido.

Damon se giró hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza. A Elena le dio un vuelco el estómago verle hacer ese gesto. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso, estaba tan guapo...

Estaba perdida por completo en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chico. Así que, cuando Damon se la echó encima y la besó en los labios castamente, Elena, completamente sorprendida, le cogió la cabeza y le correspondió al beso. Eso incitó a que Damon se acercase más a la rubia y que la cogiese por la cintura para estar pegado a ella.

Sin querer, perdieron el equilibrio y él cayó encima de Elena, quien enredó las manos en los cortos cabellos del joven arracándole un excitado gemido. Damon bajó sus labios por el cuello de Elena hasta llegar al escote del vestido. Estaba soltándo los finos y caros botones de perlas del vestido cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. En ese momento el chico volvió a sus cabales y, poniéndose la camisa se levantó de la cama y gue a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontró con Bianca y una bandeja de comida.

-Signorino -le dijo esta entrando en el cuarto-, Io pensato solo di portare un po 'di salmone per che ceneis. Tuo padre non sa nulla di corso (he creído justo traeros un poco de salmón para que cenéis. Vuestro padre no sabe nada, por supuesto.).

-Grazie mille. E non dire nulla circa la presenza di signorina Elena, per favore. (Muchas gracias, Bianca. Éntralo. Y no digas nada de la presencia de la señorita Elena, por favor.)

Bianca dejó la bandeja en la mesa que había delante de la ventana y se marchó haciendo una reverencia a los dos jóvenes.

-No te -tranquilizó Damon a Elena- preocupes, Bianca no dirá nada. Pero deberías irte a tus aposentos antes de que entre alguien más y te encuentre aquí.

-Y, ¿por qué no me puedo quedar aquí contigo?

-No está bien. Eres una señorita, no es de decoro que...

Elena lo cogió desprevenido cuando se puso de puntillas y le besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Damon le siguió el beso, metiéndole la lengua por entre los labios y explorando con esta el interior de su boca a lo que la chica respondió pasándole una pierna por la cintura y sobresaltando al chico que se empotró más contra ella, ante lo cual Elena pudo notar la gran excitación que Damon tenía en ese momento.

-¿Ves? -Le dijo ella a él cuando pararon para coger aire- Tú también lo deseas.

-Así no, Elena. Eres una señorita, eres la invitada de mi padre. He de respetarte. Si mi padre se llega a enterar. Si tus tíos cuando te encuentren se enteren, me matan. Y, lo siento, princesa, pero me gusta vivir- esto último se lo dijo guiñándola un ojo, pero a Elena lo que la llamó la atención fue que la hubiese llamado princesa.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Princesa. ¿Por qué? Es lo que pareces con tus dorados cabellos y zafiros por ojos; una princesa inglesa -de repente se apartó un paso hacia atrás y la miró directamente a los ojos-. No lo serás, ¿no?

-No, tranquilo. Es sólo que alguien al que quise mucho me llamaba así también.

-Ah, ¿sí? Y, ¿qué fue de él?

-Murió. Pero no hablemos de él. Yo lo que quiero es estar contigo. No me comprometerás tranquilo.

-Elena Gilbert. ¿Estás diciendo que lo que quieres es ser mi novia?

Elena se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, sabía que para él no tendría el mismo significado que para ella, al fin y al cabo se llevaban quinientos años. Pero si para tenerle para ella solo debía casarse con él, que así fuese.

-Sí, Damon Salvatore, eso estoy diciendo.

-Bueno, pues en tal caso, sellaremos nuestra relación con un beso, pero como buen caballero que soy, no te tocaré hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

-No esperaba menos de ti -dijo ella antes de abalanzarse a sus labios.

* * *

Cuando Elena se despertó en la comodísima cama de la habitación que la habían dado, ya era de día y el sol quería pasar por entre los gruesos cortinones y los pájaros cantaban en algún árbol del inmenso jardín de la propiedad.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Stefan corriendo y saltando en la cama de Elena visiblemente asustado.

-¡Corre, Elena! ¡Tienes que venir!

-¿Dónde, qué pasa?

-No hay tiempo, ¡ven!

Y dicho eso se bajó de la cama y salió por la puerta. Elena se puso la bata que tenía a los pies del lecho y salió detrás del niño.

-¡Stefan, espérame!

Stefan giró la cabeza y la miró mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba en el salón en el que hacían las comidas. Cuando ella entró vio a Damon bien vestido, iba todo de azul, y le sacudía cariñosamente el pelo a su hermano. Entonces levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, el chico se puso de rodillas en el suelo y con una mano alzada pero cerrada, le dijo.

-Elena Gilbert, supongo que a estas alturas, después de llevar tres meses con nosotros, si no te has marchado ya a tu país, será porque te ha quedado claro mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero por si acaso tienes alguna duda; yo te amo, Elena y no hay palabras en el mundo que puedan describir lo mucho que te amo sin que le haga justicia al amor que siento por ti. Y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me aceptases como tu esposo.

Elena se quedó mirando embobada la fina pero preciosa sortija que Damon sostenía en su mano izquierda, el muchacho tenía los ojos brillantes por la emoción del momento y el rostro ligeramente sonrosado. Cuando ella aceptó finalmente, Damon le puso la sortija en el dedo y levantándose la besó apasionadamente.

-¿Dónde -le preguntó ella cuando pararon a respirar- está tu padre?

-El muy cabezón se ha empeñado en ir a hablar con el obispo de Florencia para que nos case él.

Elena rió y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su futuro marido.

Justo en ese momento llegó Giuseppe y se encontró con Damon y Elena abrazados y un alegre Stefan por lo que suponía que la muchacha había aceptado a su hijo.

-Buenos días, muchachos.

Damon soltó enseguida a Elena y con una mirada le interrogó a su padre por las noticias que traía del obispo.

-Sentaos, hijos. Elena, creo que será mejor que escribas a tu familia en Inglaterra para decirles que el próximo 17 de julio os casais tú y mi primogénito.

-Entonces ha aceptado.

-Al final no os casa él. Ha decidido que como tu madre tenía sangre real y yo soy el conde de Florencia, que es mejor que te case el Papa.

-¿El Papa? Pero...

-Sí, hijo mío. El Papa os casará ese día.

-Y, ¿cómo es que tenemos fecha tan pronto? El Papa es un hombre muy ocupado.

-Estaba en la casa del obispo y ha sido él mismo el que ha elegido la fecha.

-Muchas gracias, padre. Es todo un honor que el representante de Dios en la tierra nos vaya a desposar, cariño. Tendrás que decírselo a tu familia en la carta que les envíes.

Elena se quedó sin saber qué decir. No había pensado en eso. Damon sabía que ella era huérfana, la historia que había contado es que sus padres habían muerto siendo ella muy pequeña y que desde entonces se habían preocupado de ella sus tíos. Pero, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?

-Sí, esta misma tarde les escribiré para contárselo.

Damon la sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de acercarla a la mesa y ayudarla a sentarse en la silla para desayunar los dos juntos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tanto Giuseppe como Stefan se marchaban del salón para dejarlos solos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado!

Besos dsd STZ!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hacía ya cinco meses que Elena había desaparecido y Bonnie cada vez se sentía peor. No había ni un sólo día, o noche, en el que no se sintiese culpable por el fiasco de hechizo que hizo. Se suponía que tenía que ayudar a su amiga, no enviarla sabía Dios dónde. Y, encima su abuela no tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber ido mal en el encantamiento. Tampoco lo sabía la señora Flowers, aunque por lo menos, ésta última les estaba ayudando a encontrar la forma de recuperar a su amiga.

Luego estaba el tema de Stefan quien, desde la muerte de su hermano en la Dimensión Oscura, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Bonnie no le culpaba, ya que la muerte de Damon les había afectado a todos, a unos más que a otros, pero sus vidas ya no eran las mismas desde que el guapo, egocéntrico y sexy vampiro había desaparecido. Y para Stefan, al igual que para Elena, había sido un golpe tan fuerte como inesperado. Y, bueno, Bonnie podía comprender el dolor que sentía Stefan, al fin y al cabo, Damon era su hermano y ella no quería ni pensar lo mucho que le dolería a ella la pérdida de su hermana. Con eso no tenía reproche alguno, no. Lo que no llegaba a entender, por mucho que lo intentase, era su comportamiento; últimamente vestía todo de negro (incluso Bonnie creía que la cazadora que llevaba era la del vampiro muerto), tenía una actitud un tanto chulesca y vacilaba a todo el mundo. Ése no era el Stefan bueno, amable y cordial que ella había conocido, más bien era como Damon pero sin su soltura ni esa forma sexy que tenía de andar por la vida. Era como si Stefan quisiese suprimir la falta del chico vistiendo y actuando como él. Meredith opinaba que era una fase provocada por el dolor y la ausencia que la muerte de su hermano le había causado y que se le pasaría en cuanto lo superase. Bonnie no sabía qué creer pero esperaba que su amiga tuviese razón, como casi siempre.

Otro asunto bien peliagudo también eran los tíos y la hermana de Elena. Faltaba poco para que acabase el semestre y comenzasen las vacaciones de verano y no sabían qué les iban a decir. Hasta ahora, los mensajes que Meredith les había mandado periódicamente habían dado buenos resultados, pero como no lograsen encontrar a la rubia antes de que las clases diesen su fin, iban a tener un gran problema con la única familia que le quedaba a Elena.

* * *

Elena estaba decidida a contarle la verdad a Damon, lo que no sabía aún era cómo lo iba a hacer para que el chico no le tomase por loca, o pero aún (dado a los tiempos en los que había acabado), por una bruja. Cuando llegó Damon a la biblioteca en la que estaba la chica intentando leer algo. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado antes de cogerle de la mano y darle un tierno pero casto beso en los labios.

-¿Qué te aflige, amore?

-Nada, es sólo que, bueno he de contarte algo aunque no sé si... Sé que te enfadarás y con razón.

-Puedes contármelo todo, princesa.

-Es sobre mis tíos.

-¿Qué ocurre con tus tíos? ¿Se van a retrasar?

-No van a venir directamente.

-Y, ¿eso por qué?

Elena iba a decirle que aún no habían nacido y que por eso no podrían ir, pero al final le dio miedo y acabó inventándose otra cosa.

-Es que... yo... Bueno, me vine sola a Italia escapando de un primo que quería casarme con un hombre que casi podría haber sido mi abuelo.

-¿Nos mentiste? ¿Lo que me contaste no era cierto?

-No todo era mentira. Mis padres están muertos y por eso mi primo tenía ese poder sobre mi vida y mi futuro. Huí para salvar mi vida de un matrimonio nada ventajoso para mí.

Damon se la quedó mirando sin decir absolutamente nada. Elena cada vez se ponía más nerviosa hasta que por fin el chico sonrió de esa forma que a ella tanto le gustaba y que tanto le recordaba al Damon de su tiempo y, abrazándola, le dijo:

-Pues que suerte que hemos tenido los dos al ocurrírsete escaparte y venir a Florencia.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-No podría enfadarme contigo. Iré a avisar a mi padre que no esperamos familia por tu parte. No te preocupes, le diré la verdad y él lo comprenderá.

Y dicho eso se levantó y salió por la puerta dejando sola a Elena con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sé que hace mucho que no toco este fic. Pero es que no se me ocurría nada. Este capítulo es cortito pero porque el de mañana es el de la boda y no quería hacerlo demasiado largo. Espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Besos desde STZ!


End file.
